


Unbefuckinglievable

by spnblack



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil1 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Sex Talk, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: "Honey!" He shouted in alarm and both blushed immediately.It took a moment for Eva to let her brain signal her mouth that it was time to say something."If you want to tell me now that it's not what it looks like, I don‘t believe you,"she said seriously, or at least she tried.





	Unbefuckinglievable

 

It was difficult in the beginning, Eva could not deny that.

Especially the day after, when Cas and she had their little experiment.

Like almost every morning, the crewmembers and of course Eva met for breakfast in the set before everyone went their own way.

"Cas," Gabriel greeted dismissively when he sat down at the table.

"Gabe," Cas answered just as dismissively with a short nod.  

The two exchanged a quick glance and Eve eyed them with a frown.

Clearly, they had to talk to each other. But how did you do that?

 _‚Did my wife fuck you properly yesterday? Tell me, if you need her again, I like to share._ _You are almost my brother …?!‘_

"Be nice to each other, we're adult, do your work and we sit down together after work," Eva said and with a sigh and dropped herself with a cup of coffee onto the soft couch.

Gradually, the others joined in and the mood relaxed.

"And be nice to the others!"

Smiling, she kissed Gabriel goodbye before disappearing into the kitchen.

How do you best handle such a situation?

Eva had liked it last night, Cas, too, and Gabriel had agreed.

And why did she feel so weird then? Why did she think she had done something wrong?

 

The day was shitty. And nobody really knew why.

Cas felt guilty, though he did not have to. Gabriel was pissed, though he had no reason to.

Everyone just wanted the day to be over and they could talk about it. Otherwise nothing would be the way it was.

And then everything changed completely.

 

After work Eva went to the lounge where Sam, Cas and Gabe sat at the table. They had turned their backs on her.

Actually, she was about to go in the door when Sam got up and said goodbye.

She knew that you do not normally do that, but she stood behind the door so no one saw her and played little mice ... wanted to wait and see what would happen.

"All alone, all gone," Gabriel said and for an endlessly long minute no one said a word.

Cas played nervously with his fingers, Gabriel sat quietly but could not meet his eyes.

It was a depressing mood and the two of them just wanted Eva to come as soon as possible.

"Thanks," Cas started the conversation and cleared his throat.

"For what?"

"You know what. For last night."

"Did you enjoy it, brother?"

"I will not go into details, but it was a nice experience."

_‚At least they talk to each other‘_

Eva sighed with relief and after another minute of silence, she almost wanted to go to in …

 

Cas was the one who broke the silence again.

"Gabe?"

"Hm?"

"How long have we known each other?"

"No idea, 10 years?"

"Hm ... 10 years ... Actually, we could talk openly and relaxed about such things, right?"

"What's on your mind buddy?" Gabriel asked and Eva had to smile slightly.

Cas took a deep breath and looked him in the eye and hesitantly began to talk.

"Eva did not go into detail, but I figured it out ... you like it, too?"

"One of the best and most beautiful things out there," he smiled with a dreamy look.

"Eva is so incredibly empathetic and always careful that I'm fine." A pleasant shiver ran over her spine and she smiled quietly.

"How did it start?"

Gabriel got up and went to the fridge, got two bottles of beer and a few seconds later they clinked together.

"Now we go into detail."

"If you do not want to tell, it's alright," Cas replied, nodding at him, but sighed a little disappointed.

"No, all right, I like to tell. I feel sorry for anyone who has not try it out, because he missed something. Do not get me wrong, sex with her is awesome, but there's nothing more exciting and fulfilling for me than knowing, she's in me ... not anatomically correct, but that's not the point. "

"You are so lucky!"

"I know. The first time was at the convention three years ago, I did not know the feeling, because no one has ever put a finger …  you know where … well except for the prostate exam, but that was different ..."

Eva sat down and leaned her back against the wall, listening to the two men.

"… I wanted more and at some point we were in a sex shop and one thing led to the other.

What you experienced yesterday. Since we always had to seperate, it was always a new adventure."

 

"Are you allowed ...?" Cas asked curiously and Gabe shook his head sighing.

"No."

_,He sighs?‘_

It was never an issue for Eve and Gabriel had never mentioned it.

She frowned and felt the heat rising in her face.

_‚No idea if I'm ready for it‘_

She shook her head and postponed her thoughts until later.

"You're really lucky, my friend," Cas smiled a little jealously and both bottles thrust together again."

"What about your wife?"

Cas thought for a moment, but since Gabe had told him so much private and intimate, it was only fair that he also told his story.

"I don‘t have a sex life anymore", Cas sighed and got up to go back and forth. "She is always too tired, no idea, maybe she has someone else already."

"Don‘t put the devil on the wall, you don‘t have to be like me," Gabriel laughed and told him to sit down, for the constant fidgeting would annoy him.

"I don‘t know, all I feel is that I have not had sex since ages, since I suggested it to her.

Maybe she thinks I'm disgusting. You know that we have an open marriage, I've never made a secret of it. But I only agreed for her sake, in the last two years I have had nothing with any other.

Not even with Eva yesterday, you have to believe me. She did not even have an orgasm."

The last words were just more whispered and no idea where the feeling came from, but Cas suddenly felt like a failure. Tears came to his eyes, but he gulped them down valiantly. He certainly would not start to cry in front of Gabriel like a girl, that did not allow his pride.

"I know."

"That yesterday ... that yesterday, that was more than necessary and therefore ... thanks for that," he whispered and his voice broke. He took a deep breath and gave Gabe a grateful look.

Eva was a girl and was allowed to cry, when she felt like it. She did not, but it was already a pang in her heart when she heard Cas talking like that.

How she wanted to go now and take him in her arms, but she knew that her husband could do that, too.

Gabriel saw that this subject tugged at his heart, and he felt sorry for him. So he tried to distract him.

 

"You have not had sex for two years, huh?" Gabriel asked, shaking his head.

"How did you survive?"

"I'm in the public and I do not want everyone's mouths tearing at me. It's enough Destiel."

Gabriel laughed and Cas joined in and Eva chuckled softly.

"I have no sex life anymore, tell me about yours and bring me another beer, if you are already standing."

Gabriel tore open the refrigerator and fetched two bottles, opened them and put them on the table before sitting down again.

"What do you want to know?"

"I do not know, yesterday, I heard a slightly dominant tone a few times."

Eva pressed her lips together and swallowed. She did not mind, if her husband talked about their sex life unless it went around. But she also knew that Cas would never say a word.

"Yes, she can," Gabriel chuckled, and Eve rolled her eyes, snorting.

"You mean ... proberly?" Cas asked, his eyes getting bigger and bigger.

"I'm still the man," laughed Gabriel. "But ..." He left the sentence open.

"We do from time to time some role playing games and I have to admit, it makes me hot when she is like that, if she takes control and I know I'm in good hands.

She would never do anything that I would not agree with, and if so, there is a safeword."

"Yeah, yesterday she asked me for one, too."

"Honestly?" Gabriel laughed and Eva closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"So you like to experiment?" Cas asked amused and Gabriel nodded eagerly with a sparkle in his eyes, toasting him and took a sip.

"I was not like that before, could not even imagine that in my dreams.

But in Eva I have found someone with whom I can live out all sexual fantasies and I would not want to miss it anymore in the world. With her, I can talk about everything that is embarrassing."

"Fuck ...!" Cas moaned and Eva became attentive.

She could not see anything from her spy post and could only imagine what was going on inside.

"Yeah, me too ... Fuck," Gabriel mumbled, looking down at himself, squinting at his colleague with a dirty grin.

_‚What's going on there?‘_

"What are we going to do now? All the talking about sex has made us hard."

Eva's breath stopped short.

"WTF?" She screamed silently and got big eyes.

"Where is my wife?" Gabriel asked, getting up, picking up his cell phone from his pocket.

"I'll call her shortly."

_‚Shit, shit‘_

Hasty, Eva fumbled her cell phone out of her pocket and managed to silence it, when the call came in. Like lightning, she quietly ran down the corridor and closed the door.

"Gabe, hey ... I'm sorry it's getting so late, I need another quarter to half an hour," she murmured, trying to breathe calmly.

"Why are you so out of breath?"

"I was just in the cold store and I ran to the phone when I heard it ring."

"Alright, I'll wait in the lounge and ... take  your time, I ... have another beer with the guys," he added quickly before hanging up.

_,That was close!‘_

Quickly and quietly, she sneaked back to her espionage position, so as not to miss anything.

"We have fifteen minutes," Gabe said, putting his phone down on the table.

"For what?"

"Therefore!"

 

Grinning, he pointed to their middle and was about to open the fly.

"You mean ...", Cas stammered a little embarrassed and slowly got up.

"After all, what you know about us. Walk it like you talk it."

Eva would not have expected that from her husband, but it turned her on.

_‚I do not believe it, damn it, why can not I see anything?‘_

Desperately, she stared at the ceiling and was almost about to enter, but the show would have gone, that was for sure.

"Pants down!" Gabriel demanded.

"Nice, for being smaller than me," Cas grinned, giving him an admiring look.

"Not even bad parents," Gabriel laughed and Eva could only shook her head.

"I take off the sweater, I do not want to ruin it, if it does not bother you."

"Not a bad idea and no, it does not bother me," Gabriel answered, peeling impatiently out of his clothes.

The two men faced each other. Upper body free, pants dropped.

 

Gabriel had often seen Cas without a shirt, but something was different now. For the first time, he perceived Cas. And he liked what he saw.

As his gaze wandered on, he felt that he was getting harder. He took a moment to arrange these feelings.

How could it be that a man aroused him? But he did not want to worry about that at the moment.

Firstly, because his blood was already somewhere else, secondly, because his wife would come soon, and at least, because he had to cum now, as soon as possible.

 

Cas was no different. He had long been attracted to Gabe, not as attractive as anyone else … but it was enough to make his fantasies look dirty, and they were far dirtier than he would ever admit.

Ever since the day they messed around the set.

Cas had jumped at his colleague and together they had fallen onto the soft bed. Gabriel was below Cas. It was only a moment but an eternity for the black-haired.

He greedily inhaled his scent and bit back a groan as their centers met. For a tiny moment, the cameras and the laughing people were forgotten.

And Cas was glad that he was wearing the trench coat, because he felt a bulging in his pants.

For Gabriel it had meant nothing, he pushed Cas abruptly from the bed and continued as before.

 

Eva buried her head in her hands. That could not be true.

_‚Damn it, I want to watch‘_

And then she came up with the brilliant idea. Cell phone camera.

With shaky hands she fished her cell phone out of her pocket and tried to slide as quietly and carefully as possible to the open door. Then she put the picture in selfie mode and zoomed in. No chance that the two could notice her, because their eyes turned away from the door.

"If someone comes in now, we have a problem," Gabriel murmured with racing heart.

"Everyone is gone, we are alone, don‘t worry."

 _‚Now or never,‘_ Cas thought and took heart.

"May I?"

Gabriel nodded slowly and swallowed. The next moment, he groaned softly as he felt the younger man's hand on his cock and let his own hands wander over the other's torso.

Cas flinched briefly under the touch, but began to enjoy and stood even closer to Gabriel.

_‚I do not believe what I see there‘_

With wide eyes she followed the action and she was hotter and hotter.

"You have incredibly gentle hands," Cas whispered.

"You too, as befits an angel," Gabe grinned and gasped the next moment as Cas intensified his efforts.

Gabe felt teeth gently touch his neck and brush against his shoulder.

The heat started to rise in him and he became more courageous.

For the first time in his life he touched a cock other than his own, and he realized from the sounds of his counterpart that not only he himself enjoyed it.

"Cas," Gabe moaned loudly and that loud struck Eva like lightning.

The phone almost fell out of her hand and her breathing accelerated in seconds.

"Fuck ... faster!"

At that moment, the battery had gone. Apparently, this situation was too hot on her phone.

_‚No, please!‘_

She screamed inwardly, shaking her cell phone. Eva could not wait anymore, she had to see that.

_‚But if they see me, they'll probably stop‘_

Anyway, she had to take the risk. Both were so busy that nobody noticed her.

 

Eva stood in the door and did not even blink, not to miss a precious hundredth of a second.

Cas grabbed Gabriel by the hair and squeezed her mouth together and Eva‘s stood open again.

It was not a tender or loving kiss, not even with tongue. But the situation was anything but affectionate and tender, it was hot, it was passionate and it was filled with dirty talk.

Both rubbed each other to their climax and groaned and gasped and Eva was close to a heart attack.

"Gabe," Cas moaned, staring at him wide-eyed.

He was the first to find salvation and distributed his sperm to Gabriel's hand.

"Fuck Cas ... I ...", the older gasped a few moments later and clung to Cas's shoulder.

Both of them were breathing heavily, although Eva probably breathed the hardest.

She narrowed her eyes for a moment to collect herself. Was that really happening?

Grinning, both looked at each other and Gabriel handed Cas handkerchiefs until Gabriel's gaze moved to Eva and the grin abruptly died.

"Honey!" He shouted in alarm and both blushed immediately.

It took a moment for Eva to let her brain signal her mouth that it was time to say something.

"If you want to tell me now that it's not what it looks like, I don‘t believe you," she said seriously, or at least she tried.

"I ... we", he stuttered and they both hurriedly dressed again.

"We talked ... and ..." Cas stammered.

"You talk to each other, it's nice," Eva replied in a teasing tone and grabbed a coke, before she sat down at the table.

"You know, boys, I just regret one thing ...", she said deadly serious and took a little break in which both ashamed lowered their eyes and sighed. "... That I was not there from the beginning, fuck that was hot." She added with a grin.

"You ... are not mad?" Gabriel asked cautiously.

"About what? That Cas gave you an orgasm? Well, he owes me one," she replied, winking at Cas, who smiled at her.

 

In the next part ...

The first session with Cas. And he was not the only one who was exited


End file.
